Rock, Paper, Scissors!
by XSapphirexXxRoseX
Summary: Hiashi and Hizashi are discussing the future marriage of their children when certain things are found out. Mentions of incest.


It was a bright and sunny day in Kohona. The birds were chirping and the sky was a clear blue without a cloud in sight. Such a wonderful day, its just a shame that none of this really matters.

In the Hyuga compound were two brothers, Hiashi and Hizashi, discussing the marriage arrangement between their children, Neji and Hinata. They had been planning this wedding since the year after Hizashi's supposed death. Their children are now 15 and 16, with Neji being the oldest.

Hinata and Neji were to be married to unite the main and side branch so that family members do not have to serve in the side branch while their sibling is the main branch head.

The wedding had been planned, the invitations had been sent out, the wedding dress and tuxedo had been bought, the chef's had been hired and the menu chosen, and last but not least, the temple had been decorated for the occasion.

Now back to the brothers. They were discussing their grandchildren to be, and how they would turn out due to their parents being cousins. Well it should really only be a problem if they were siblings, its not like they are…

"Well, it isn't going to be a big problem. Its not like they are brother and sister, as its not like we have slept with the others wife." Hiashi said to his brother to end their conversation.

There was a short pregnant pause before the brothers quickly glanced at each other and then ran, no manly strode, away from each other to go and find their wife.

In two different areas of the compound the men were asking their wives if the had slept with their brother and gotten pregnant with the others child.

The conversation went something like this for the two men, "Good afternoon, (Name of random wife). By any chance did you happen to have slept with my brother and ended up pregnant with his child instead of mine? Don't worry I will not be angry if you say yes."

Well the conversation went something like that but I just showed you what a child friendly version of it was. Anyhow, both men found out that their wife had cheated on them and carried their brothers spawn, uh, I mean child.

Two hours later, after loads of sulking and depression, you could find both the brother back in the garden glaring at each other. After a short while later they both took a deep breath and spoke at the same time.

"You slept with my wife and got her pregnant!" They gave a shocked look at each other.

"I did?" Another shocked look.

"Yes you did so my child is now your child!" They both glared at each other and then when they both went to speak at the same time again Hiashi stop the other.

"Stop, it will be quicker if we take turns to talk. So… When was the first time you slept with my wife?"

Hizashi didn't reply straight away, "Just after I found out my wife was pregnant, I didn't want to put my child at risk, well yours." He furrowed his eyebrows in a confused gesture before continuing. "Don't give me that look Hiashi. You can't complain at me seeing as you slept with my wife first."

The pair then bickered on for a while before they came to the realisation that Hinata and Neji were still cousins so therefore could still get married.

"So, who is Hanabi's father?" Hizashi asked the other a little while latter when both of them had finally relaxed a little, and the way the found out who's child she was they played a game of rock, paper, scissors, to find out. Hizashi ended up winning. Near by watching, Hinata and Neji stood watching the two older males.

"They do know about DNA tests? Don't they?" Hinata asked her fiancé.

A few weeks later the DNA test results that Hinata sent off for came back. The results showed that Hizashi was in fact Hanabi's father, looks like rock, paper, scissors, really works.

* * *

Just a small drabble that I thought of one day while in the shower. If anyone reads my story, I'm going to take the first chapter down in a little while and then sometime in January I'll put up the first two new chapters. I'm turning 18 in a week and a half so thats why they are getting put up so late, sorry.

Please coment, and I'll give you gingerbread men.

XSapphirexXxRoseX


End file.
